This invention relates to devices and methods for removing clip members from tubular objects and, more particularly, the invention relates to devices and methods for removing hemostatic clips from occluding position about blood vessels and the like.
To illustrate the general type of clip member, or hemostatic clip, to which the subject invention relates, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,533. This patent thoroughly illustrates and describes the hemostatic clip and clip applier which may be utilized to position the clip over a tubular object or blood vessel as illustrated specifically in FIG. 14 of the patent. It has been found to be very desirable to utilize this type of clip during surgery in order to expedite the surgery and to occlude minor blood vessels and other tubular vessels.
In many instances it is desirable to remove the clips prior to performing the final closing operation of the surgical procedure. Prior clip removers have been suggested for this purpose and one such remover is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,649.
Although prior devices have been suggested for the removal of hemostatic clips of the type contemplated by this invention, these prior devices failed to provide a satisfactory procedure for the removal of clips without causing undue trauma to the blood vessel and without providing the safe, efficient removal of clips that is desired by the surgeon.